calling the attention of camperor AKA Keyz05
by inu okami wolf
Summary: just look at it, please read the end note as well


look, I consider myself and since people agree I believe I must be partially right at least, a calm person and hope this (alongside many other authors on this fandom who have tried to reach to you) helps you to just stand aside, or at least mature a little before you end up doing something you can't change back quoting one of my favourite anime since you consider yourself an Otaku according to your profile

recklessness is the way of the young and acceptance is the beauty of adulthood

well sorry for you I am not such a great adult, so here we go, I'll keep it simple and in fact give you examples from those same authors you have molested and o insulted as an example, mind you I could just be like you and be as vulgar and rude but since you represent all I hate about fanfiction I'll strive to avoid it

first of all something in you has always been the most annoying thing, your sense of a "review" if it can even be called that, let me show you what you call a review, three examples copy and pasted like an (according to itself) author did not too long ago with whole fics

number 1

Fic name Blazblue I.N.C by Xane Kudo

Oct 15

Can you get rid of Ragna. Rewrite this whole fic, altogether? Otherwise, just delete it.

number 2

fic name A vampire's true self Phamtasmflash

15 oct

Fic is cringeworthy. Get rid of it.

number 3

Fic name: Slash: "I am your father " I am the uncle"

15 Oct

Oct 15

This needs a rewrite. Delete Ragna in this story. Otherwise, this fic is a failure. Delete it.

leaving aside how the same day you had so much free time too read these multiple fics (and apparently had nothing better to do) you basically left just a senseless, tasteless and rude commentary, reviews might not always be positive or helpful (as a writer I like to hear a fic is interesting or good, and it motivates me but is not a big help out of encouraging me) for example again to a vampire true self,

Ehecatl chapter 1. Dec 19, 2012 (not going to fit here, you all can look for it yourselves)

there, for example, we have one review is not nice to hear things like that, others are about things they disliked or found strange but where not directly insulting rather an advice and opinion on a character attitude, because in case you don't remember any of us (sadly since I hated the whole thing with Amaterasu just watching) can't claim ownership, we are bound to most of the time (crack and humor where you know the character is going to -perhaps- be butchered for everyone laugh, gag ending with mama Hazama as an example, a nightmarish one for Makoto and me that night wondering how it must be to wake up by the snake smiling over the bed *shudder*) stick to a character we can't just make Bang a criminal looking only after himself, or Valekhayn leaving Rachel aside, Bang would never harm an innocent on purpose, even when Jin the man who killed his master appeared he let him go, and Valekhayn would without a doubt place Rachel happiness above his own wellbeing, we as fan writers need to remember this, no matter our opinion on a character (I don't really like Bullet that much, but she is a nice character and I understand people disagree with my opinion, we can argue about it but not insult each other for something like once again, fiction, central fiction) wherever Ragna appears you are there to speak well let me tell you the first step an adult would take, instead of forcing my opinion on others merely avoid the subject I hate so much, I can tell a review can hurt my fic here Ryu heart had one but as a writer I must listen to all of them, is a person taking time to look at my work and telling me his opinion and giving me advice (also thanks for the kind words on Mana heart howlin) so I can't just look away from it, reality hurts but look away is just pathetic, barely worthy of being called human.

Next, I know this whole fic is against the rules, no need to tell me, I am not blind, but is also a message, public one for him and to other writers so he can't just look away from it and be honest for all those who ever see it's reviews (if it can be called that) and writers dealing with him, ignore if he wants attention sorry but is not the place, try I dunno, real life? all I have to say to those authors is something as simple as blocking him (if you don't know how just tell me I'll teach through Pm and step by step)

Next one that is just, pathetic you claiming being from Iran, well let me tell you something, nobody cares, for example, I am from Spain and at reading my fics and it's content, it doesn't matter I appreciate they understand English is not my language (in fact they helped me and gave me advice on grammar) your country doesn't matter, at all, other authors are from places in complete opposites sides of the world and all are treated equally, so if you think just because you are from Iran (with your profile saying you live in Texas) you deserve people recognition, you are wrong, wrong to the point where is not even worthy of being angry, just being sad for you and your decisions on life.

Next, take a look a fic you wrote and the final chapter I could go and just post it here, but that would be a waste of time so I am again going to quote, tell me I am lying, and you deny your existence itself

rather dumb and delusional when I first started hating Ragna. I mean, he is the main character of BlazBlue game series. But, he was an Anti-Hero. I've felt that he was unnecessary. People could, at least, listen to me. In the end, I get myself into a lot of , I'll admit. I was arrogant the whole time. I... Regret it. However, I still hate Ragna. But, I wouldn't want to try bashing my opinion onto other people that love Ragna

and since this is the internet let me tell you something, a meme for the gamer community

did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is? insanity, is, doing the exact, same fucking thing, over and over again, expecting shit to change, that is crazy.

now, see a pattern here? between your so-called reviews and the apology you wrote? you should, you really should, because you learnt nothing, you said you wanted a second chance, look what was it used for, I could continue but I hope, some of your common sense manages to make you think twice, because next is the worst you have done, as a writer.

Last the worst you know what was it, not letting your emotions control your judgement, and bash other writers as if you had any right to consider yourself superior, not look away from reality because people didn't like your work, you Dared, again DARED, TO PUT RULES TO THE REVIEWS now you are in college, if you get a bad grade, your teacher has no rule to change it because you don't like it.

is just the most Pathetic, Sad, and Megalomaniacal thing I have ever seen on this whole site.

now I could continue and considering your behaviour we all know you are not going to change, but let me give you an advice, grow up, move on and stop thinking you are right, all the time, and accept others have their own likes and dislike

that is all, if any of the authors want to have their mention or fic removed, please let me know anyway you want


End file.
